


Lenses

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contact Lenses, Cute, Eye problems, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance can make clothes, Lance has bad sight, Lenses, Mention of red paladin Lance, Minor cursing, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge wears glasses for aesthetics, Short, Voltron, laughing, missing things, the usual stuff, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty six: Lenses.Lance can’t find his lenses.





	Lenses

Lance woke up and let out a yawn.

The beds in the castle were the beds, but today it felt even better, because his girlfriend was lying in the same bed as him, even wearing the green lion nightgown he had made her as a joke. He had a matching blue one AND a red one, but he never wore those in public.

As he opened his eyes and saw the usual blurry image, he reached his left arm towards his nightstand, trying to find his box with contact lenses, but to no avail. They were not in their usual spot, and he couldn’t exactly go around playing detective as he tried to find them, because well, without them he saw worse than a mole.

But as he moved his hands a few inches to the left, he felt Pidge’s cold circular glasses. They were so old school so it was almost a joke, but he thought Pidge looked extremely pretty with them, along with the short hair of hers. To say, she looked cool. But back to the retro glasses.

So hey, maybe he could use those to find his lenses. She probably did not have the same prescription as Lance, because of what Lance saw, Pidge had no problem seeing when she was in her Voltron uniform without glasses. But that tiny extra strength in the glasses might be just enough for him to be able to find his damn lenses, so that he could properly see his beautiful sleeping girlfriend.

So he took the glasses and put them on, but.

“What the fuck!”, he screamed out loud, and the sound woke Pidge up.

“Lance what happened, and why are you wearing my glasses?”.

“What kinda glasses are these? There’s no strength at all!”.

“Of course there’s not. I don’t have eye problems”.

“Then why are you wearing them?”.

“I got them from Matt, they fixed his eyes when he went to space and I got them as a memory. Took away the prescription lenses and put them on, as a memory and all that. Since then I’ve always worn them. But like, why are you wearing my glasses in the first place?”.

“Cause I can’t find my lenses”.

“Your lenses?”, she asked, before giggling a bit. “You have lenses?”.

“Uh yeah, and they were in a box that’s always on the nightstand, but now they’re not and I can’t see shit without them”.

“Wait, is it really that bad?”.

“Yeah. Doctors say I see like a mole, so I tried on your glasses to see if I could find my lenses with them. But nope of course you only use glasses for aesthetics”.

Both let out loud laughs, and Pidge then jumped out of bed, and a second later Lance felt his lense box in his hand.

“It was on the floor, here you go you big dofus”.

Lance put the lenses in, and when he saw the beautiful smile of his girlfriend along with her enormous bed head, he just smiled back at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, before laying down in bed again.

“Come here beautiful and let’s spoon a few minutes before breakfast, now that I can see you and all”.

Pidge laughed and jumped onto Lance as a joke, before she became the little spoon.

“Fine by me mr Bad Sight”.

“I swear to God if you tell anyone about my lenses I’m feeding you to my lion”.

“I’m sure Red would know better than to mess with me. He does not wanna get on Green’s bad side. And that goes for you too”.


End file.
